


Too Much

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 500 words, Ficlet, Jack just really loves sex with Bitty, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, during "special" times, inside Jack's head, jack feels every single thing, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Sometimes it’s too much.  Inside Jack's head when he's in bed with Bitty.  A smutty ficlet.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> It's my grad school finals, so this is the last thing I'll be writing until mid-May. Inspired by my recent reread of _Huddle Vol. 3._ *eyebrow waggle*
> 
> See ya in a month!

Sometimes it’s too much.

When Jack is pressing against Eric in bed, and all Eric can do is bite at Jack’s shoulder—breath hanging heavy in the air—grasping wildly, pushing and pulling, sometimes, it’s too much. Was it ever like this before Eric? No, never.

The rain outside pounds against their bedroom windows as the moonlight still manages to pour into the room illuminating Eric’s profile; the long beautiful lines of his body. His head tossed to the side; eyes screwed tightly shut as he licks his lips.

The only sound coming from inside the room is the heavy breathing that accompanies each rock, each roll.

Jack feels himself blissfully slipping away to another plane, wondering how long he can hold on. The feel of Eric’s strong legs wrapping around Jack’s ass, as they both tumble toward the precipice is intense, overwhelming… and it’s all Jack can do to moor himself and keep from floating away, lost in a cloud of lust, never to return.

“Does that feel good?” Eric asks as he looks into Jack’s eyes. The wet heat between them grows slowly and steadily with each languid push.

“Yeah,” Jack replies, voice thick as honey.

“Good,” Eric drawls.

Jack feels himself floating away, once again, so he takes Eric’s hands and pins them overhead and undulates into him. Eric throws his head back and arches, as moans echo throughout their bedroom. Jack takes the moment to press hard sucking kisses onto Eric’s fully exposed neck and throat.

Suddenly, Eric grabs Jack and rolls them both over with a wicked grin. Now he’s on top, and Jack is thrilled by his strength. Sometimes he forgets how strong Eric is, how easily he can take charge, and Jack can feel another pulse of desire rush through him.

“ _Crisse_ ,” Jack practically hisses. 

The scent of sweat and sex permeates the room. Jack rolls them both over again, each one fighting for delicious control—trying to dominate the other.

Eric’s hands do their work as they reach, reach, reach, sliding down toward Jack’s back, caressing his ass. His most private place explored. 

And it’s at that point that Jack’s mouth falls open, and all he can do is still himself—oh, so still—as he pants into Eric’s neck to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Sometimes, it’s too much. Jack’s head spins, a million rotations, as Eric’s clever fingers disappear causing Jack to buck, losing his rhythm and half his mind.

“You feel _so_ good. Fuck,” Jack groans. “More… I need more.”

Jack urgently presses his mouth onto Eric’s, becoming momentarily lost in deep, wet, slow kisses only to pull away with a gasp. He looks at Eric, whose eyes are wide, almost wild.

“I need to come,” Jack moans into Eric’s mouth.

“I’ve got you, sweetpea,” Eric growls and twists, and suddenly Jack is coming—a short shout, his only warning.

Sometimes, being with Eric is too much for Jack… and in the end, it's never enough.

**Author's Note:**

> All OMGCP characters belong to the amazing Ngozi Ukazu. 
> 
> Come and say hi [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
